


Lights down low

by Tunfisken



Series: Ain't nobody going home (no tears in the club) [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Derogatory Language, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wall Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: Grian manages to squeeze in some lap dance practise in between performances. Etho helps.
Relationships: Etho/Grian
Series: Ain't nobody going home (no tears in the club) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726090
Comments: 35
Kudos: 163





	Lights down low

**Author's Note:**

> Another semi-plotless PWP! Mind the tags, and have fun!
> 
> Songs used: Lights Down Low - Maejor (ft. Waka Flocka Flame).

~ * ~

Grian had been working on his floorwork. He’d gotten lessons, tips, feedback. He’d taken it all into consideration, worked some more, and he’d made the moves all his own. He’d worked with heels, and without. In costumes and in lingerie. With partners, sometimes.

And finally, _finally,_ Xisuma deemed Grian ready to start learning how to give lap dances.

The man himself had given Grian the first few lessons, seeing as Xisuma seemed to be the one that understood how to use Grian’s physique to appeal to the masses the best. How to make him move, appeal to the fantasy of the guests in such a way that the dancer ended up positively _covered_ in money by the time he walked off the stage.

The lessons had gone very well, and soon Xisuma had sent him out the door with the message, “Find someone to practice with. Get the experience and you’ll be good to go by next week. Have fun!”

Grian was thinking about who he could ask as he returned from the front of the house. He’d finished his first dance of the night and the usual chatting and flirting with the guests that followed. He’d gotten quite a few requests for private dances, but he’d had to inform the patrons with a flirty smile that he would be available the following week, but unfortunately no lap dances tonight.

He was currently going into the backstage area of the club to freshen up, take a short break and have a change of costume before returning for his second dance of the night. The upcoming dance was a personal favourite of his, it really allowed him to play around with a more feminine, slutty style. He _loved_ it, and it never failed to make the crowd go wild.

He’d just returned from the changing area when he spotted Etho coming back from a private dance. Grian smiled when the other man approached him, the two of them standing in the exercise room they’d both been passing through.

“Hey there Etho! How’d your dance go?” Grian asked, laughing a bit at the dusting of red still residing on the taller man’s cheeks.

Etho answered, “Oh, same old, same old. Are you on your break?” The white haired man went to sit down on some of the exercise mats lying on the floor. Grian quickly decided to join him, mindful of his fresh costume as he carefully sat down on the mat.

“Yeah, I already had some fruit and water, and I just changed. Now I’ll just be chilling until it’s my turn to go back on stage again.”

“Nice. Which routine are you doing?” Etho asked, tilting his head in question.

Grian grinned up at him. “The bratty one. You, know, the _Doja Cat_ routine?”

“Ooh, I _love_ that one!” Etho beamed at him, leaning back on his arms into a more relaxed position. “Have you got anything new to show us soon? I hear rumours that you’ve been working with X.”

Grian looked at him in minute surprise before a laugh slipped out of him with a shake of his head. “Damned gossips, the lot of you. Yeah, I’ve been working with Xisuma. As long as I find someone to practice with, he said I’ll be able to start doing private dances by next week!”

Etho was smiling down at him with a fond look in his eyes. “Oh man, congratulations! That’s very exciting, I’m happy for you. Lap dances are always very fun to do.”

“I can’t say that I’ve ever given a professional one, but I’ll take your word for it. After all, _you_ certainly seemed to have fun when you gave me that demonstration on my second day here,” Grian teased him, sticking out his tongue cheekily at the other man.

Etho laughed at him. “Hey man, you literally came to me to ask for help,” the man jokingly defended himself. “And it was fun, seeing you all flustered like that. Would it be safe to assume that it was your first lap dance?”

Grian shoved him lightly in the shoulder, saying, “Yeah, you dolt. And it really _did_ help with my floorwork.” He then added in a joking tone, “You just about broke my brain, you know. When you said that I could, and I quote; ‘ask for my help _any_ time’? I didn’t know it at the time, but you’re quite the tease, Etho.”

“And I meant it,” Etho said matter-of-factly. “Hey, didn’t you just say that you were looking for someone to practice with? Why not me, eh? I’d be happy to help.”

Grian blinked at the other man, before sending Etho a warm smile. “I mean… are you sure? I’d like that... I could also finally repay you for the help you gave me! Two birds, one stone,” he said, half-jokingly.

“Great!” Etho beamed at him, “Why not give it a go right now? You still have time before you go back out there, right?”

Grian laughed. “Eager, much? But I guess I _do_ have the time. Let’s do it,” he said while getting up. Grian felt lucky that the outfit he was wearing was as fitting for lap dances as it was, fitted bralette and skintight jegging-shorts. All a part of his bratty routine, but it would work nicely for the lap dance routine he’d been working on as well.

Grian connected his phone to the portable speakers in the workout room while Etho pulled out a chair and made himself comfortable in it. Scrolling through his playlist, eyes searching for the right song – there. His finger pressed down on the one he’d been looking for, and the music immediately started fading in. Grian quickly adjusted the volume, mindful of the fact that there were performances taking place on the other side of the building, before getting to work.

_“We gon’ get it on_ _._ _We gon’ get it on.”_

With the start of the lyrics, Grian started sauntering closer to the seated man.

_“And we gon’ get it on_ _._ _We gon’ get it on_ _._ _I know what you want_ _,_ _yeah I know what you want.”_

Hips swaying in time with the beat, arms swinging sassily as he approached before finally stopping right in front of Etho’s legs. Grian placed his hands on his cocked-out hips, staring at the other man with unimpressed eyes before letting his hips swing out in a wide, slow circle. He started reversing the motion before letting his body get carried by the momentum, his feet carrying him until his back was facing the seated man.

_“Lil mama want her hair pulled_ _. L_ _egs pushed back, only like a Rottweiler in the kitty cat._ _She want it wild. Shawty wanna scream,_ _w_ _ant it from the front, back, side, and in between.”_

Grian _popped_ one hip to the side, shooting the other man a sultry look over his shoulder as he let his hands wander up his torso until one hand landed on his throat and the other could grab a fistful of his own hair, yanking it sharply and making him tilt his own neck in a clear invitation while his eyes _burned._

Etho let out a low whistle as Grian faced away from him and slowly bent forwards, sticking his ass out towards the other man and sliding his own hands down his thighs until his back had a nice arch and his hands could support his weight on his knees, allowing the smaller man to bounce his ass.

_“Want it all the time, she a fiend. So good, I see it in my dreams._ _She wanna arch her back when I hit it_ _, w_ _hen I do it mama wanna holla get it,_ _s_ _he said—”_

Grian did a body wave until he was upright again, turning around again while taking a step backwards, away from the chair. He then executed his _favourite_ part of the routine. Grian leaned forward into a dynamic handstand, balancing his weight on his palms and spread fingers, stretching one leg towards Etho until he felt it connect with the side of the man’s thigh. He let his back bend sharply to compensate for the shift in gravity as his other leg joined it on Etho’s other side, and he squeezed the other man’s thighs hard with his own legs as Grian _swung_ his torso around to complete the movement.

He was facing Etho and straddling the man’s lap when the song entered the bridge.

_“Take it slow, put it down on me_ _,_ _I said jump on it, ride like a pony._ _Lights down low, time to get naughty_ _, l_ _ights down low, time to, time to get naughty.”_

Grian gripped the back of the chair over Etho’s shoulders and _grinded_ filthily down on the man’s lap, throwing his head back and exposing his throat to the other man. He let out a startled breath followed by a small moan when the motion put him into contact with the man’s groin. Etho was actually kind of hard against him, and Grian ground down harder for just a moment and was rewarded by a groan from the taller man.

Grian shot him a heated look, locking their eyes together as he wrapped his ankles around the legs of the chair before using the leverage it provided him to _bend_ backwards, slipping out of the man’s lap and into lying flat down on the floor.

_“Take it slow, put it down on me_ _,_ _baby jump on it, ride like a pony._ _Lights down low, time to get naughty_ _,_ _lights down low, lights down low.”_

He quickly moved into a back roll, landing on his hands and knees. He crawled back to the other man, maintaining the eye contact and shivering at the intensity of Etho’s eyes on him.

When Grian was face to face with Etho’s knees, he raised his hands to grip them, and he pushed them apart and leaned in. He let his nose _almost_ touch the other man’s crotch and then slid upwards, tracing along Etho’s torso as he did a slow body wave upwards to allow Grian to reach all the way up to the crook of Etho’s neck.

Grian let out a huff of breath there, the warm air causing a blush to start spreading on the other man’s face. He was about to move back out of the other man’s space again to continue the routine when Etho suddenly gripped the side of his neck, using the hold to bring Grian’s movements to a halt.

“Etho?” Grian asked, thrown off by the sudden interruption to the choreography he’d been in the middle of. The other man used his grip on him to move his face until Etho could meet his eyes. He was staring into Grian’s eyes in a way that made him squirm a bit, half kneeling and caught halfway between the two different moves he’d been trying to execute.

“I… _god,_ sorry, it’s just— Can I kiss you, Grian?”

The song kept playing quietly in the background, moving on without them. Grian felt his pulse hammer against the hand still cupping his neck, holding him in place so Etho could search his eyes. Grian licked his own lips subconsciously, before he nodded.

Etho’s hand on his neck drew him in, and warm, dry lips landed on his. Another hand shifted to his hip, and when it pulled, Grian shifted willingly until he’d once more climbed into the other man’s lap. He moaned quietly as Etho deepened the kiss, the man’s grip on his neck shifted until it cupped the side of his head, using the new grip to tilt Grian’s head slightly, giving the taller man easier access to Grian’s mouth.

Grian felt the other man’s tongue press against his lower lip, and he parted his lips to allow it to slip into his mouth. His breath hitched when Etho _yanked_ his hip downwards, causing him to once more grind down on Etho’s clothed erection. Grian’s thin shorts did nothing to conceal the feel of it against his own ass, and by Etho’s moan into his mouth, it seemed that the other man had noticed that fact as well.

“You…” Etho panted against his mouth, still close enough that their lips brushed together with every word. “You have certainly been practicing. I’m sorry I didn’t let you finish, I just… will you let me make it up to you? I could help you look the part before going on stage if you’d like? I could take care of you, dear. _Wreck_ you.”

Grian closed his eyes, letting out a low, drawn out moan. He breathed for a moment, before nodding softly. “I’d like that – Just. Yes, please.”

Strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up as Etho stood up from the chair. Grian wrapped his legs around the other man to help support his weight, and bit gently down on Etho’s shoulder when the movement pressed his dick against the other man’s stomach.

The warm hands shifted from their grips on his thighs until they were squeezing his ass instead. Grian wondered where they were going, but Etho surprised him by simply walking them a few feet over, pressing Grian’s back against the wall, right there in the workout room. He trembled a bit in excitement when his toes touched the floor, wondering exactly what Etho was planning.

He kept his grip on the other man’s upper arms, tilting his head back and gazing almost shyly up at him. Grian felt a warm blush spread on his cheeks as the taller man pressed in closer, crowding him against the wall. Etho was staring back at him with intention, focused and panting slightly.

After a few moments of standstill, Etho moved. He grabbed Grian’s hips before yanking them sharply towards himself, pressing his knee forward at the same time. Grian gasped as the other man made him essentially _ride_ Etho’s thigh, and he keened loudly while letting his eyes slip shut.

Suddenly aware that they were in a public space, he let go of the other man’s bicep with one of his hands, pressing it to his own mouth to dampen the sounds he was making.

“None of that, please.”

Etho had leaned forward and murmured the words in Grian’s ear, lips touching the lobe and making the smaller man twitch. Halfway hidden behind his own hand, Grian shot him a questioning, wild look. But what if someone heard him..?

Etho shoved his leg even higher, and Grian saw stars as he had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the floor. He _ground_ down against the amazing pressure, whining loudly behind the hand against his lips. The hand that was suddenly being gripped and pulled away, Etho’s hand warm and steady around Grian’s wrist.

Grian let him.

The taller man bent his neck down, nosing behind Grian’s ear and trailing his lips down his neck. The smaller man trembled, and he panted over Etho’s shoulder as the other man _pressed_ Grian’s hand up against the wall by his head.

_God._ The grip around it wasn’t forceful, but Grian knew it could be. He didn’t fight against it, choosing to let the taller man place Grian where he wanted him. It was working out great so far.

Suddenly, Etho _bit_ down on the crook of his neck. Grian cried out, ripping his free hand off of the other man’s arm so he could cradle Etho’s head, pressing it closer towards him. He rutted down against the thigh that was basically supporting him, Grian’s own knees having gone weak as the pleasure was building and the thrill of doing this in a place where _anyone_ could walk in at any given moment making him _burn._

Etho dragged the flesh he’d been biting into his mouth, sucking and tonguing and doubtlessly leaving bright, obvious marks upon Grian’s pale skin. The smaller man gave a helpless moan at the thought of the entire club seeing him like that, messy and marked, skimpy outfit doing nothing to hide the proof upon his skin.

Even when Etho seemed to be satisfied with the mark he’d made, he still didn’t stop. The man just kept on moving, marking and _claiming_ different spots on Grian’s neck, his bare shoulders, his _throat._ Etho’s thigh never pausing the rubbing, grinding motions that were mercilessly driving Grian mad, slowly, slowly building until the smaller man was a babbling, moaning mess against him.

Grian felt his toes curl, the white hot _spike_ of pleasure surging from his dick towards his spine, aided by the warm, wet mouth on his neck, and it was almost enough to pull him over the edge, right then and there. He whined and started pawing at Etho’s face to get the man’s attention.

“Etho, Etho…”

The man in question pulled back from Grian’s neck, lips shining and red from use. “Hm? What is it, dear?” He let Grian’s hand that he’d kept pressed to the wall go, reaching instead to cup the trembling man’s cheek, stroking a thumb across it in a soothing manner.

“Etho, I’m… really close. I’m gonna come if you keep this up,” Grian let out a small, breathless laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed to admit it. The sound was immediately cut off by his own, loud, _guttural_ moan as the ministrations Etho was doing simply increased in intensity.

Etho leaned in close to Grian’s face. The smaller man had closed his eyes, but he could feel the other’s warm breath on his face when he spoke.

“Good. That was the plan, after all.”

Then, Etho bit Grian’s lip and _pulled._

And with a high pitched _keen,_ thrusting helplessly against the other man from the sharp pain clashing and somehow improving the intoxicating, desperate heat that had been building up low in Grian’s belly, the knowledge that _this_ was the way Etho wanted him—

Grian came. Right there, pressed up against the wall, riding Etho’s thigh, he released into his shorts. It was embarrassing, and he _knew_ he was being too loud, but good lord – it was so _hot._

He slumped forward into Etho’s waiting embrace, the man steadying Grian’s shaking, moaning frame as his orgasm ripped through him. Once Grian could get his trembling arms to respond correctly, he lifted them to cling to Etho’s back. Grian bit down slightly on the taller man’s shoulder, pressing his last, stammering moans into the flesh there. Etho gave a rumbling groan in response, making Grian feel warm as he could feel the vibrations all around him.

“That was amazing, dear. Are you gonna be good for me, huh? Are you gonna let me finish, too, grinding against that beautiful ass of yours? So plumb, so pretty. I want to see my cum on it, it was all I could think of when you were dancing— _shaking_ your pretty ass in my face like a _slut,_ begging for someone to grab it.”

Grian whined and clung closer to Etho at hearing, _feeling_ those words reverberate around him, _through_ him. He nodded into the taller man’s chest, and he let Etho remove Grian’s arms from around him and turn him around until the smaller man was pressed up against the wall face first, head turning so Grian could press his heated cheek into the chilled surface.

Etho crowded back in on him, one hand placed on each side on the wall beside Grian’s head. The smaller man was slowly getting his brain cells back into working order, and he used his newfound ability to think to tilt his hips and ass back towards Etho in clear invitation, curving his own back slightly as he kept his torso pushed up against the wall.

The taller man pressed his hips into Grian’s backside, hips _dragging_ against him in small circles that let Grian feel the entire length of the hard, _hot_ erection pressing into the cleft of his ass, the thin shorts the two of them were wearing easily letting him feel _everything_. His breath hitched at how hard the other man was, and he thrust hazily back into it.

Grian could feel the blunt heat rubbing over his hole through his clothes when Etho gave a particularly hard thrust, and the smaller man wished Etho would fuck him. Grian had already come, and he was nowhere _near_ able to get hard again yet, but he still loved the attention, the feeling, the _heat_ of the other man.

“Etho… Etho, won’t you fuck me? I want you to, _so_ bad.” Grian wanted to say more, but he was silenced by Etho grabbing his hair and _pulling_ it, forcing his head to tilt backwards and making a cry escape his lips. Oooh yeah.

“Hmm… _no._ I want you just – like – _this._ ” Etho accentuated his words with hard thrusts, shoving Grian further up against the wall, making his neck strain further with the grip in his hair holding his head in place.

The new position forced Grian’s already spent dick to rub against the wall in time with Etho’s movements, causing the smaller man to _cry_ out. The overstimulation made the friction almost unbearable, and the wet patch in his shorts squelched around uncomfortably.

Etho whispered, close to his cheek, “Too much?”

Grian shook his head ‘no’ as best as he could around Etho’s hard grip on his hair. His eyes were pinched shut against the sensations flooding in his system. It was overwhelming. Slightly painful. He _loved_ it.

The taller man rewarded him with a soft kiss on the cheek before he continued to grind and rut against Grian’s ass, Etho’s quiet moans and groans slowly increasing in volume and frequency. Grian matched the noises, the torturous stimulation against his dick making him burn, shake and cry out. He felt tears prickle behind his closed eyelids.

As Etho’s hips started stuttering in their rhythm, he let his grip on Grian’s hair go slack as he said, “I’m going to pull down your shorts now.”

When Grian didn’t protest, simply trembling and whining in response to the words, Etho moved both hands down to the smaller man’s hips. He used his grip to tilt Grian’s hips away from the wall, making him stick his ass out towards the taller man. Grian gasped a relieved breath as the movement _finally_ gave his spent dick some peace.

He then shuddered as he felt warm, trembling fingers move into the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down until the fabric was bunched up underneath both of his cheeks.

Etho spoke once again. “I’m gonna come on your ass, dear. Then, I’ll pull your shorts right back up, and have you walk out on stage like that. They will all be looking at you, _seeing_ the evidence of what we’ve been doing on your skin and clothes. More importantly, you will _feel_ it. Every movement, every split, twirl or body wave will force you to think of this, of _me._ ”

Grian felt drunk with the words swimming in his head, barely even registering them from how hot they made him. He distantly noted that he was half hard again. Etho continued to speak behind him.

“I’m close. If you don’t want me to, you have to say it now. Push me away.”

The smaller man did not push Etho away. When he spoke, the only word that made it past his lips was, “ _Please._ ” Grian could hear the slick sounds of the man touching himself behind him and moaned quietly in anticipation.

Etho leaned in, _biting_ his earlobe quickly before whispering, feather soft and smooth like silk in Grian’s ear, “Slut.”

Grian bucked back against the other man, groan ripping out of his throat at the word, and he got a responding moan from Etho, followed by a warm, sticky dribble of come against his ass, marking him there as well. _Branding_ him.

The two stood frozen there for a bit, both breathing heavily. Grian felt raw, and still kind of horny. As his heartbeat slowly returned back to a normal pace and his breathing evened out, he felt Etho move behind him.

Etho pulled Grian’s shorts up, letting the stretchy material of the waistband _snap_ against his hip. Grian yelped, and then started laughing when the taller man followed the move by giving his ass a playful slap, making the come shift around. _Gross_. Grian loved it.

“Well, mister Etho. You have indeed made a mess of me.” Grian smiled up at the other man. “This was fun, and my only complaint is that I didn’t get a dick in me at some point, but I guess you can’t win them all, huh?” Grian teased Etho, smile showing the taller man that he was just playing.

Etho snorted a bit at that. “If I had given you my dick, dear, you would not have been in any shape to perform. Besides, do you see any pockets on me? I don’t have any lube!” Etho joked right back, the two of them sharing a laugh.

Grian then asked, “Oh, by the way, how do I look? I’m still kind of hard, but…” As he spoke, he twirled around to let Etho see exactly what state he’d left him in.

Etho smirked. “Absolutely perfect, I’d say. The hickies, bite marks… mussed up hair, bitten lip, and we can’t forget the _wet patches_ on your shorts, can we? The half-chub just completes the look, my dear.”

Grian shivered at the other man’s words, feeling exposed and _filthy._ What would the guests think when they saw him in this state? The other dancers? What would _Doc—_

He moaned quietly, shifting his weight around as he felt some of the come move. _God._

Out loud, he asked, “Is that nickname gonna be a thing, now?”

Etho hummed out a laugh, saying, “Mm, I think it suits you. So unless you mind..?”

“I don’t.” Grian assured him with a warm smile. “Now, I really _do_ have to get back out there, or Xisuma’s gonna have my head. Thank you for a wonderful break, Etho.”

Etho smiled at him, eyes twinkling as he said, “No, thank _you_ , my dear. It was loads of fun, and I’ll be happy to assist you with your… lap dance practices again, in the future. Now, get out there. I know I’m not gonna be the only one watching you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Lights Down Low - Maejor (ft. Waka Flocka Flame)


End file.
